The Legend of the Crystals: Ultima oportunidad
by Darkdiz
Summary: Las leyendas hablan de una profecía, una que ahora está oculta y sepultada bajo oscuridad, miedo y olvido. Poca gente la recuerda y quien lo hace, prefiere no revelarla, no sé cómo yo la recuerdo pero escucha mis palabras pues, puede que no puedan volverse a oír. MULTICROSSOVER (AU Fantastico/Futurista)de Dreamworks y Disney [Jelsa][AnnaxKristoff] [MeridaxHiccup] [RapunzelxEugene]
1. Chapter 1 : La leyenda olvidada

Hola a todos este es mi primer fanfic oficial, asi que no sean muy duros, creo que debido a como quiero enfocarlo supondrá un Rated M ya que esto no va a ser una historia muy sweet, se oiran tacos (perdon por adelantado), peleas con sangre (perdon!) y quien sabe si escenas sin ser super lemmon un termino medio, asi que si entran y leen y les molesta algo yo ya avise. Y como dicen quien avisa, no es traidor (?) XD

**Importante:** No soy dueña de Dreamworks ni de Disney, todos los personajes que aparecen y apareceran les pertenecen a ellos y no a mi.  
_Espero que les guste -cruza los dedos- _

* * *

**The Legend of the Crystals: Prologo.**

_Las leyendas hablan de una profecía, una que ahora está oculta y sepultada bajo oscuridad, miedo y olvido. Poca gente la recuerda y quien lo hace, prefiere no revelarla, no sé cómo yo la recuerdo pero escucha mis palabras pues, puede que no puedan volverse a oír. _

_Hace miles de años, tres jóvenes decididos se unieron junto a la fuerza de sus guardianes, protegiendo cada uno un cristal forjado por la Madre Naturaleza: Esa cárcel de cristal se encuentra un poder que solo esos jóvenes son capaces de controlar, tres jóvenes que fueron elegidos por el cristal y bajo la protección de ellos. _

_Hablamos del fuego, una fuerza indomable, valiente y pasional, presente en la vida sin darnos cuenta. Pese a los intentos para extinguirla, esta renace de nuevo de sus cenizas cual ave fénix, oculta tras las paredes de grueso cristal. También la Tierra, creadora de vida y sanadora. Perseverante, maternal y con energía, mantiene un poderoso equilibrio en sus manos, creativo necesita representarlo impetuosamente, este elemento dormía en su jaula de cristal. Y por último el aire, libre y sin control alguno, perspicaz, alegre y diestro. Observa todo lo que ocurre y actúa en consecuencia, descansando en el interior del cristal aguardando despertar. _

_Pero, estos elementos tienen el contrapunto de luz y oscuridad, vida y muerte, creación y destrucción, eran libres tanto para explorar el lado positivo de esa fuerza que fluía por sus cuerpos o la negativa. Pero para ello estaban los guardianes, a cada joven le fue designado uno para ayudarlo a tomar la decisión correcta. _

_¿Por qué la decisión correcta? ¿Para que los eligieron? ¿Qué propósito tenían? _

_Las fuerzas superiores regentes del Universo, la diosa de la armonía profetizó que si antes del eclipse lunar, los jóvenes de los elementos no detenían al Rey de las Sombras, temía que la humanidad quedara bajo su control, y el equilibrio de bien y mal se viera alterado. Tras semejante anuncio esta cayó en un sueño profundo en el que los caballeros de esta reina velaban su sueño mientras transmitían su revelación a sus hijos. El Dios de la Luna, hablo con sus guardianes, y les encomendó encontrarlos y protegerlos de las fuerzas del mal. La diosa Naturaleza les dio a los elegidos sus cristales, que tendrían que dominar y comprender, al igual que ella hacía con todos sus hijos. Mientras el dios del Tiempo, movía los astros, contemplando el día y noche, el tiempo fluir mientras acercaba al planeta el Astro para generar el Eclipse. _

_Ellos creyeron que lo lograrían, pero hubo un detalle que se les escapó, un detalle que nadie se dio cuenta hasta que el eclipse llego a su punto cumbre, sus fuerzas eran inútiles pues faltaba de un joven más, pues los elementos son cuatro, olvidaron buscar al aprendiz de tal elemento. Nada pudieron hacer, el Rey de las Sombras y sus generales, diezmaron su fuerza y como los cristales, los hicieron prisioneros con sus poderes, sellados en cristal, dormirían eternamente para recordar que nadie jamás osara desafiar al miedo, pero que necio fue. Pues la diosa de la Armonía, les concedió la expiación antes de ser encerrados, despertarían antes del siguiente eclipse, que sucedería miles de años después, una segunda oportunidad. Encontrar a quien les faltaba y completar sus poderes, volviendo a desafiar a la oscuridad. Una última oportunidad. _

**_¿Cómo se yo esto? _**

Eso me lo pregunto yo mientras contemplo el cristal del agua, fluyendo, sensible y místico, sereno, retraído como yo. Siento el poder fluyendo por mis dedos pero cada vez que intento conectarme con él, solo creo hielo, sé que es agua, pero no lo logro comprenderlo y me preocupa. No sé si creer en esa vieja leyenda mágica, creer que este mundo disponga de una segunda oportunidad, y de ser así ¿Cómo iba a proteger a los que quería si ni siquiera podía controlar los míos?

Todo era tan confuso, y lo peor es que no tenía nadie que me escuchara, que me ayudara. Mi hermana desconocía que tuviera el cristal entre mis manos, difícil seria explicar que salió de un sueño. Me tomaría por loca, sus ojos me contemplarían con temor, y no lo soportaría, pues es lo único que me queda en este mundo. Suspiro y miro por la ventana, puedo ver la ciudad. Todas las casas y edificios son iguales, y del mismo color, una gran muralla que la rodea y nos impide salir, torres se alzaban con focos controlando cada zona y que nadie estuviera fuera del toque de queda. Sometidos, carentes de cualquier tipo de libertad del ser humano, somos simple seres que alimentan el miedo que tanto les agrada. Una tiranía absolutista, donde la justicia brilla por la ausencia de esta. Este es nuestro modo de expiar aquella revolución hace millones de años, apretó los puños enfurecida, y toda la habitación comienza a congelarse.

- **¿Elsa?** –una voz al otro lado de la estancia me llama, es mi hermana, Anna, unos años más pequeña que yo, a estas horas debe ser para avisarme de la cena. Guardo el cristal en un tablón suelto bajo mi cama, y me pongo mis guantes, viendo como el hielo vuelve a mí. Al comienzo era doloroso, pero ahora es como el rocío sobre las hojas, fresco, agradable. Recuerda que hay esperanza después de todo, aunque no estoy segura. – **La cena esta lista, date prisa, o se enfriará. **

- **Ya voy.** – anuncié y oí sus pasos bajando la escalera, quiero cambiar este mundo, no quiero que mi hermana siga viviendo esta opresión, aunque signifique mi sacrificio. Si es por la libertad, haré todo lo necesario.

Soy _Elsa de Arendelle_, elegida por la Diosa Naturaleza a controlar el agua como mi elemento, esta es la historia de los elegidos y nuestra lucha, para devolver la libertad a nuestro mundo. Es nuestra última oportunidad, no debemos desaprovecharla.

_Pero ¿Quiénes son mis aliados? Eso aún no lo sé, y espero encontrarlos antes de que la Oscuridad de con ellos._

* * *

Este es el comienzo, breve para ir abriendo boca, ya me dirán si les gustó. Según haya reviews publicaré, me esforzaré para estar a la altura, ya digo que es mi primer fanfic, y estoy de los nervios para saber que opinan. A los que se pregunten las similitudes, _diré que tiene influencia a la saga Final Fantasy por los cristales, y la diosa de la Armonia, Cosmos. (Soy una fanática de esa saga xD) _ Por el resto, sale de mi cabeza y es procedente de las historias narradas por cada personaje en su película (De Dreamworks y Disney por supuesto) . Y a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí...

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Falsas apariencias

Antes que nada: Los personajes de Disney y Dreamworks no me pertenecen, esto es solo un modo no lucrativo, de divertirse.

Ahora si podemos dar paso al Capitulo 2, espero que les guste C:

* * *

**Chapter 2: Falsas Apariencias**

La penumbra de la noche difuminaba las luces de las farolas y de los locales abiertos hasta últimas horas de la madrugada, después del toque de queda que se aplicaba en la ciudad. Los ricos y altos cargos lograban sin apenas rascar mucho en sus bolsillos para que los vigilantes hicieran la vista gorda. Así funcionaba aquel mundo, corrupto, sin ilusión, tragado por las tinieblas, un mundo que había olvidado todas aquellas leyendas, olvidando la inocencia en su corazón.

El frio que normalmente invitaba a guarecerse a los demás que se hundía en la piel como si fueran afiladas garras, una joven no asumía problema con él. El frio era puro y le recordaba la libertad, su manto elegante se deslizaba por las curvas de su cuerpo, como una delicada tela acariciando la piel, suave, refrescante.

Alzo la mirada buscando la luna, la joven estaba sentada en el callejón trasero del local, contemplando el cielo apaciblemente, casi olvidaba porque estaba allí. Pero su cruel memoria le recordó el propósito de su apariencia y el porqué. Ocultaba sus cabellos rubios casi blanquecinos bajo una peluca de cabellos azabaches que generaba un gran contraste con su pálida piel. Los que normalmente eran sus ojos azules, ahora eran ambarinos gracias a unas lentillas, y su ropa. Prefería no añadir adjetivos a tan provocativo, de color horrendo y asfixiante modelito acompañado de unos tacones que estaban provocándola dolor de pies.

- "_Elsa ¿Dónde estás?_" – preguntó una voz masculina hablando a través del dispositivo de escucha. La joven reaccionó, y se levantó del cubo de basura donde se había sentado. – "_Deberías estar tratando de llegar a la caja de seguridad en el despacho._"

- Ya lo sé, Eugene, solo estaba despejándome. – Se puso los tacones infernales, como ella llamaba.- No soporto esos olores, además fuiste tú quien dijiste que saliera de allí.

- "_Claro, porque llego el vigilante de nuestro sector. Y nos conoce, nos descubrirían, y estaríamos en prisión el resto de nuestras vidas y siguientes reencarnaciones._" – aclaró con parsimonia.

- Pero, ello no te hace dejar de robar, ¿No Eugene?

- "_Elsa, ahora, tal y como estas, no creo que sea adecuado dar discursos morales. Pero agradezco esa preocupación por mí._" – Elsa suspiró colocándose bien la peluca, respirando hondo, tratando de controlar sus deseos de arrojar lejos esos zapatos asesinos. Estaba a punto de entrar en el local de nuevo, cuando oyó un ruido tras ella.

Se giró, estaba nevando, pero aún era pronto para que se hubiera acumulado nieve para que cayera, pero sonó pesado aún. La nevisca le traía recuerdos, recuerdos bellos de largos y llenos de risas jugando con Anna en la nieve, haciendo muñecos de nieve. Mientras sus padres las avisaban de que abrigaran más o que volvieran a por chocolate caliente. No necesitaban más, eran felices. Hasta que otro copo le recordó que un día de nieve, se llevó a sus padres, tuvieron un accidente y murieron. Recordaba como sus lágrimas ardían en los ojos mientras abrazaba a su hermana, asegurándola que todo saldría bien.

Pero no fue así, sin sus padres, las hermanas perdieron todo. Tuvieron que ir a vivir al sector más cercano a la muralla exterior, los suburbios, como eran más conocidos. Elsa asumió compaginar los estudios con trabajos extenuantes para que Anna pudiera comer. Así conoció a Eugene y comenzaron a planear todo aquello, teniendo que aislarse de ella, y ocultarle secretos que podrían ponerla en peligro.

- "_Elsa no quiero interrumpirte mientras contemplas tu amada nieve pero…_"

- Ya vuelvo, Eugene. Pero si se te ocurre darme una orden más, te congelaré. – sonrió abriendo la puerta trasera del local.

Era un club de chicas de compañía, donde las chicas se paseaban con las mismas poca prenda que Elsa, o incluso menos. Algunas eran bailarinas, que ofrecían danzas privadas, camareras y acompañantes que servían copas, se reían con los comentarios y provocaciones del anfitrión. Estaba absolutamente prohibida alguna relación sexual, entre el anfitrión y las chicas, lo cual era aliviador, en el caso de Elsa, los convertiría en estatuas de hielo antes de que pudieran tocar un fragmento de su piel.

Elsa paseó llamando la atención de más de un hombre, solo tenía que soportar a un necio, que tuviera suficientes créditos, robar su tarjeta en un descuido y Eugene haría la magia: Tecleando a velocidades de vértigo en su portátil, violaría todas las seguridades para transferir créditos indirectamente al sector y así poder repartirlo entre ellos y gente aún más necesitada que vivía en las calles.

En aquel tiempo, entro en el local un joven, obviamente era nuevo por su manera de mirar a las chicas. Elsa reconoció aquella cabellera pelirroja, y porte superior creyéndose un príncipe. Era un niño mimado que por obra y gracia de su padre, trabajaba como nuevo vigilante del sector donde Anna, Elsa y Eugene vivían. La madame, muchos años mayor que Elsa, esbozó una sonrisa extenuada en sus descoloridos labios rojos. El joven divisó a Elsa, eligiéndola para que le acompañara a un reservado.

_Aburrida, quizás era el adjetivo que más se aproximaba._ No estaba al corriente cuántas horas llevaba escuchando la historia de Hans, como había logrado ganarse el favor de sus padres pisoteando a sus doce hermanos totalmente ineptos según su opinión y como ninguna mujer se resistía a sus encantos, y modales refinados, que lo convertían en textualmente "un ser de divina belleza" Aunque Elsa prefería evadirse recordando algún momento con Anna, busco algún recuerdo en el que las risas estuvieran presente, ya que le daban fuerza para seguir.

Como por ejemplo, el día que Elsa trató de cocinar, casi se quema y la comida no tenía un aspecto muy apetecible. Pero Anna tuvo el valor de probarlas y fingir que estaba delicioso. Entre risas al final decidió que Anna tenía habilidad para cocinar y no morir intoxicada. De tal modo que pudo fingir la risa cuando Hans le contó alguna de sus absurdas bromas.

- "_Hazle callar, o le estampo el portátil, Elsa._ " – hablo Eugene conteniéndose.- "_Pensé que yo tenía el record de narcisismo, pero este crio me supera, y es más joven que yo._" – se quejó tan aburrido como Elsa. Pero él al menos no tenía que simular la risa ni darle la razón como a un tonto.- "_Por cierto, no vendría nada mal arruinarle, nos daría para vivir eternamente y dejarlo con un palmo de narices._"- Elsa pillo el concepto de las quejas de su compañero.

Tomo la botella con el propósito de advertirle a Hans que no quedaba más, pero hablaba tanto que aún estaba llena, con disimulo mientras se reía falsamente por una de sus bromas, vació toda la botella en una maceta a su lado, derramando la última gota, puso una voz, varios tonos, más aguda que la suya para hablarle.

- Disculpe señor, no nos queda más. –agitó la botella vacía de whisky- si me da su tarjeta le traeré otra botella, para que no se le seque la garganta y siga contándome sus historias tan "i_nteresantes_"

- Por supuesto. –saco de la cartera la tarjeta y se la entregó a Elsa.- Ninguna mujer se me resiste. –le guiñó el ojo y Elsa reprimió las ganas de vomitar, trazando una sonrisa en sus labios y no romper la botella en la crisma.- Pero me gustan más las pelirrojas, no te ofendas querida.

- No se preocupe, no me ofendí. A mí no me gustan los prepotentes. – sonrió antes de salir del reservado y caminar hasta la barra, fingiendo que estaba abriendo el mueble bar con la clave, miro los números de la tarjeta.- Eugene, escucha, solo tengo una oportunidad. – le reveló la información para que accediera a sus cuentas, ansiosa de escapar de una maldita vez, fue sacando la botella de whisky de doce años, que cortésmente pagaba Hans, y esperó el aviso de Eugene. Al liberarla de tal tormento, se le ocurrió un plan para ese prepotente vigilante.

Elsa fue a hablar con el único hombre del local, en ocasiones los anfitriones le buscaban al igual que a otras chicas, además con su aspecto y proporciones no necesitaban un guardaespaldas, ya que los demás le temían. Le entregó la botella al hombre rubio con barba y los labios pintados de carmín rojo explosivo, le dijo que Hans reclamó su compañía. Quien sabia, tal vez, a Hans le gustaban las barbas y Elsa estaba ayudándole a salir del armario. Además fingió que se encontraba mal y la madame la dejó, irse a casa.

Al salir por la puerta principal, resguardado en las sombras de algunas zonas, abrigado ocultando el rostro. Elsa reconocía el portátil que el individuo portaba, era Eugene. Cuando paso ante él, el individuo le acompaño con total naturalidad. Elsa metió las manos en el abrigo largo aunque no le hacía falta, pero tenía que fingir para no llamar la atención de actividades sospechosas. Ambos caminaban tranquilamente, pero ansiosos por volver a su sector.

- ¿Cuánto le has sacado? Y por mi felicidad dime que mucho Eugene.

- Un millón de créditos. – Elsa quiso gritar de alegría, pero en lugar de eso rio esta vez feliz. Eran más de diez años de sueldo suyo, vendría bien para el sector, ahora que el invierno era la estación establecida. Los niños necesitarían ropa y no soportaría ver a otro niño descalzo caminando sobre el frio asfalto, temblando. – No era todo lo que quería sacarle, pero sabía que me seguían, era la cantidad más sencilla de ocultar. – Elsa sabía que Eugene era un ladrón informático que volvía locos de ira a los altos cargos a los que les dejaba con una mano delante y otra atrás. Normal era que le persiguieran para darle caza, pero él sabía cómo cubrir sus pasos.- Dividió y repartido con el sector, os dará para que Anna al fin pueda ingresar en la Universidad, estarás orgullosa. –mencionó mirando a Elsa.

- Y preocupada también, Anna es inocente, aún cree en el amor a primera vista. – sonrieron, la hermana pequeña de Elsa aún conservaba sueños, inocencia y alegría que pese a la represión nunca desaparecían de su alma, cosa que ellos dos, casi habían renunciado.- No quiero que tire su futuro, por el primer imbécil que le jure un amor sin apenas conocerse – Enamoradiza, así era Anna, encantadora y sin experiencia con los hombres, lo que se dice un corderito rodeado de lobos. Salieron de la calle principal para internarse en los atajos ocultos en las sombras.

Ambos percibieron de pronto que algo les seguía, sin apenas hablar, actuaron de acorde a lo que siempre hacían. Eugene siguió caminando mientras Elsa se dirigía a las sombras, esperando a quien viniera tras de ellos. Eugene era el cebo y Elsa la trampera que se encargaba de congelar las intenciones de más de uno. Pero cuando fue a mirar, se quedó sorprendida: _No había nadie, nada les seguía, estaba desierto._

Iba a volver al lado de Eugene cuando ella apreció una fuerza sobrehumana, un poder mágico, que iba directo al chico carente de poderes. Elsa se interpuso pero, lo siguiente le costó recordar a los dos. De pronto se formó una marea, con seis pares de extremidades agitándose, el ruido del metal golpeando la cabeza de Eugene que cayó fulminado al asfalto. Elsa creo carámbanos que lanzó contra su atacante.

Pero con un movimiento de mano, movió la tierra, y creo un muro que lo defendió de los carámbanos que estallaron en mil trozos. "_¿Otra persona con poderes?_" pensó Elsa aturdida, creando una segunda tanda de carámbanos aún más afilados, y una soga dorada atrapo sus muñecas, bloqueándola. Para su sorpresa, cuando se fijó en la resistente soga, era cabello dorado, fino y a la vez, fuerte.

- Tú, tienes poderes como yo.- dijo el atacante con voz femenina, Elsa trato de liberarse congelando el cabello, pero no fue capaz, parecía magia. – Eres una….- un grito cortó la confesión, y ambas miraron, algo se había pegado a la oreja de Eugene que acababa de despertar.- Pascal, déjale por favor, parecen buena gente. – el ser cambio de color, y Elsa reconoció por los libros, que aquello era un camaleón.- Perdonad, estamos, bueno, en singular, mis compañeros no los encuentro, acabo de despertar y…. ¡Anda llevas peluca! ¿Por qué te ocultas?

- Nadie debe saber quién soy, sino peligraría gente. – miro a Eugene.- Por favor, suelta al camaleón.- le tenía atrapado entre las manos.

- _Me-ha-metido-su-asquerosa-y-pegajosa-lengua-en-mi-oído_ ¿¡Y si me quedo sordo!? – Elsa suspiró, a veces Eugene era un tanto melodramático.

- No seas exagerado – le tomo del brazo cuando este se puso en pie, para continuar dejando atrás a tan extraño asaltante.

- Perdonad, no me presente, me llamo Rapunzel, y él Pascal, soy la elegida por el cristal de Tier-

- ¡EH VOSOTROS! –un vigilante el sector había dado con ello, y las alarmas saltaron, provocando un gran estruendo de sonido y luces en su dirección. Elsa y Eugene escaparon acompañados de Rapunzel que les seguía sin saber a dónde iban.

- ¡Esperadme! –exclamó la rubia casi sin aliento, no sabía dónde estaba pero había visto que aquella joven tenía magia, no era normal, por tanto prefería confiar en ella que en los que portaban armas y caras no muy amistosas.

Treparon alambradas, subieron por paredes, se deslizaron por el alcantarillado llenándose de barro hasta las cejas al igual que de nieve sucia, mientras las voces que les obligaban a parar iban in crescendo. El ritmo de la carrera, y el tiempo en reaccionar eligiendo las rutas era vertiginoso, los callejones eran puros laberintos todos idénticos, y con obstáculos en todas partes. Tras una larga caminata, llegaron a un callejón sin salida, justo cuando los vigilantes les cerraron el paso. Eugene dio una patada al cubo de basura, enfadado, y lo tiró.

- Tan cerca, tanto tiempo de trabajo. – Las voces les obligaban a levantar los brazos pero ninguno de los tres lo hizo. No iba a ceder a sus órdenes, si iba a morir que fuera con honor antes de arrodillarse a sus exigencias. – Una maldita casa, con jardín. ¿Es mucho pedir?

- Pediste un jardín quizás ahí te pasaste de egoísta. –musito Elsa impotente ante no poder escapar de aquel fin, al menos se llevaría el buen humor. -¿Para qué querías un jardín?

- Para tener un estanque. –explico mientras un foco de luz lo dejaba casi sin retinas.

- ¿Para tener patos? – pregunto la rubia entusiasmada.

- ¡Claro porque no! Y conejitos y cualquier cosa adorable.- Eugene imitó el entusiasmo de Rapunzel. Elsa dejo escapar una risa sin temor, también a ella la estaban dejando ciega con el foco.

- Entonces.- dio una patada al suelo con los pies descalzos.- ¡Conejo, sácanos de aquí! – de pronto la tierra se abrió bajo sus pies y los tres cayeron a un abismo sin fondo, que se los trago sin dejar rastro.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Espero que les guste, ya dije en el primer capitulo que no era apto para todas las edades, chicas de compañía (?) En fin, no es algo que todas las edades y si lo hacen no pienso disculparme por incomodas preguntas XD.

Para que no se me lancen voraces a mi, aviso que **Elsa y Eugene no son pareja, sino amigos** (_No pienso shipearlos, porque lo que escribo es un Jelsa no un __Elsagene o como se diga xD!_ )  
Aparecen Eugene, Hans (_Lo siento no le soporte en la película, aquí mucho menos que puedo torturarle!_) y una señorita, que no deja indiferente a nadie, Rapunzel junto a Pascal (_Eso si perdidos...dos mil años después, las cosas cambian mucho, no?_)

también se lanzaran a mi por el fin del capitulo, pero prefiero que concluya este capitulo aquí, de modo que me escriban quejándose por la continuación en la que estoy en progreso. Espero reviews, please, me harían muy feliz y que mi historia esta gustando. Se que aun no hay amor, pero no es bueno adelantar trama tan rápido o quedaría tristemente mal explicado todo y con prisas innecesarias. Antes conozcamos quienes mas habitan en ese mundo, y ya aviso, que veían mas personajes de Disney y Dreamworks paseándose por allí, quizás si tienen suerte veamos a Jack_ (Hable demasiado D: )_

_Un saludo : D_


	3. Chapter 3 : Hiatus

Hola a todos, al habla Darkdiz autora de este fanfic dedicados a aquell s que seguíais la historia. He tomado una decisión inamovible, he decidido reescribir la historia desde el comienzo.

**¿Porqué? **

No estoy conforme con lo que os ofrezco, se que puedo dar mas y mi resultado parece pobre. Por tanto esta en Hiatus, rescribiré el comienzo, que no me convence en absoluto pero los demás capitulos que tengo escritos a mano, los dejare ya que me gusta el nivel que ofrecen. No habrá cambio en la trama principal, solo modificaciones en el primer capitulo, el prologo por asi decirlo, pulirlo y explicarlo de otros modos.

**¿No debería simplemente modificarlo aquí y no armar tanto?**

Podría, pero quiero hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, empezar desde cero, con un nombre distinto porque no me gusta en absoluto el que tengo, seguid atentos por aquí, ya que escribiré la url del nuevo. Además quiero pedir permiso a una amiga que es una artista, para publicar su imagen como portada, que me honraría mucho y sería la bandera de esta nueva aventura narrativa.

Muchas gracias por las palabras, que me han animado mucho a escribir y exigirme mas, ahora no tengo a mano los nombres, pero cada uno es para mi importante y espero veros en la nueva, ya que sabréis mas de los personajes.

**¿Cual será su titulo?**

Last Hope...a mi me gusta.

Disculpar que tarde, ya que ahora no estoy pasando un buen momento emocional, por cosas de la vida.

Estar atentos,** ya que publicaré la Url en el 4 capitulo,** de este, para los que quieran saber donde seguirla.

Un saludo con mucho cariño,

_Darkdiz_


End file.
